Abriendo una vieja herida
by Esteicy
Summary: "Tuviste una hija" dijo Laura después de un rato de silencio. Logan odiaba recordar, pero a veces tenía que hacerlo. Este fic participa en el reto "Adios Charles...adios Logan...adios Erik. Gracias por todo" del foro Groovy mutation.


**Dis:** _Exceptuando la OC que se menciona, nada me pertenece._

 **Hola amigos de FF :3**

 **Como ya todos sabrán hace un mes más o menos le dimos la bienvenida a Logan, la última entrega de Wolverine y la última vez que Hugh usaría las garras. Debo decir que amé cada aspecto de la película, fue espectacular, en especial la pequeña Laura.**

 **Y como buena ficker que soy mientras veía la película estuve pensando en algún fic que pudiera sacar de allí e inmediatamente pensé en mi OC June, quien fue creada como hija de Wolverine...no hay que ser un genio para ver por qué decidí usarla ¿no?**

 **Pero en esta ocasión mi chica sólo hará su aparición como un recuerdo del pasado, pensé en otras formas de incluirla pero hubieran quebrado la trama de la película y no me gustaba esa idea.**

 **Para los que no la han visto les diré que está libre de spoilers.**

Logan miró a la niña a su lado, a pesar de no haber dicho nada en un buen rato él sabía que quería preguntarle algo…algo delicado, algo muy profundo y de lo cual se había jurado no volver a hablar.

Sí, era obvio que Laura le quería preguntar sobre ese asunto, después de todo los había oído.

 _—Ella es tu hija Logan —le había dicho el Profesor._

 _—¡Te dije que no! Yo sólo he tenido una hija y sabes bien lo que le pasó —le había respondido él en un grito colérico, sabía que fue un arrebato de rabia el que lo había empujado a soltar aquello pero el daño ya estaba hecho._

Ahora su atención regreso a la chiquilla que lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, quizás creyendo que él no se percataba. Simplemente tenía que aguantar una noche más y entonces todo ese maldito asunto acabaría, no estaba obligado a contar nada sobre ese tema…y sin embargo se encontró sentándose a su lado con un suspiro cansado.

—Si me vas a preguntar hazlo de una buena vez —soltó con un tono que pretendía sonar fastidiado pero al final sólo se oyó cansado.

—Tuviste una hija —soltó Laura luego de un rato de odioso silencio, no era una pregunta pero aun así sirvió.

—Sí…su nombre era…—tomó aire y cerró los ojos un segundo, hace mucho que no había pronunciado su nombre y apenas sí se había permitido pensar en ella—. Su nombre era June —esa corta palabra le supo tan amarga como el veneno más mortal, el pecho le dolió en una fuerte punzada y cientos de recuerdos de repente llegaron como una catarata a su memoria. Estaba abriendo una vieja herida.

—¿Cómo era ella? —preguntó Laura con cautela, se notaba que el tema era difícil para el hombre.

—Era muy parecida a ti —dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras la miraba de reojo—. Era terca como ella sola, llevada de sus ideas, no aceptaba un no por respuesta…era una salvaje guerrera y muy valiente —recordó cada momento que pudo de aquella odiosa pero alegre joven, desde los felices hasta los más oscuros—. También apareció en mi vida sin previo aviso, cuando ella tenía diecinueve años llegó a la Mansión alegando que buscaba a su padre…yo al principio me negué a creerle —de repente se dio cuenta de lo similar que era la situación que había tenido con ella y la que tenía ahora con Laura, cosa que le pareció una cruel jugarreta del destino.

—Pero aprendiste a quererla —murmuró X-23 mirando al mayor con detenimiento, Logan no supo si era un simple comentario o si buscaba señalar algo.

—Me tomó tiempo —fue todo lo que pudo añadir, entendía lo que Laura había querido decir _¿Podrías aprender conmigo también?_ Y ese era el problema, él sabía que sí, sabía que si pasaba el tiempo suficiente él terminaría queriendo a esa niña con la misma fuerza con la que amó a su primera hija…pero eso no podía pasar, eso no estaba bien porque cosas muy malas le pasaban a la gente que él amaba, ya lo había comprobado. Si todavía le quedaba decencia para hacer algo bueno en esa vida tenía que salvar a esa chiquilla del mismo destino.

—¿Y qué le pasó? —la voz de la niña era tan baja que si hubiera habido cualquier ruido en el cuarto lo más seguro es que no la hubiera oído. Se notaba a leguas su curiosidad, pero también se notaba que temía preguntar de más y hacerle daño.

Logan analizó todas las respuestas que le podía dar, desde la explicación larga hasta el silencio sepulcral, pasando por el "no es de tu incumbencia"…pero finalmente optó por lo más fácil.

—Murió…la mataron —dijo sin más, esa era toda la verdad que Laura necesitaba saber y afortunadamente la menor lo entendió porque no hizo más preguntas.

La charla murió allí y Logan tuvo tiempo para hacer memoria del último momento de vida de June, recordó su cuerpo temblando entre sus brazos y sus ojos azules reflejando el miedo atroz, recordó sus labios intentando decirle algo sin éxito y lágrimas recorriendo su piel morena. Su corazón dolió cuando pudo casi oír su voz soltando un "Papá" antes de haber caído rendida para siempre.

Repentinamente una manita tomó la suya y volteó a ver a la menor, quien mantenía sus ojos clavados en un punto indefinido del cuarto con aire melancólico.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin más, logrando que Logan soltara el aire en un suspiro algo tembloroso, apretó su mano e imitó su acción de fijar la vista en la nada.

—Le hubieras agradado —dijo con calma, algo le decía que así hubiera sido.

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho más que añadir a esto, espero que les haya gustado y si así fue un comentario no estaría mal :3**

 **Aclaro que el motivo de la muerte de June no está definido, lo dejo a imaginación libre del lector ;)**

 **Besos y abrazos~**


End file.
